


春天游泳

by Summer994



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer994/pseuds/Summer994





	春天游泳

岳明辉在浴室里待的时间过久了，距他咒骂着不情不愿地进去时手机屏保上亮起又暗下的数字已经从22:10跳到了22:50，卜凡依然能听到里面的水声断断续续地响起。

他坐在酒店床边的地毯上打电脑，浴室里岳明辉可能在对自己做的事情让他浮想联翩又心神不宁，连最擅长的打野都比平时反应慢上一倍，在队友的忍耐到达极限之前一连跪了四把。这会儿他实在忍不住了，站起身来走到浴室门口曲起手指敲了敲，喉结处咕咚起伏咽下一口口水。

“老岳，你好了没有？”

没有人回答他。过了五秒之后他听到光脚啪嗒啪嗒走在撒满水的地面上的声音，浴室门在他面前被拉开了一条小缝，岳明辉气急败坏的两只眼睛露了出来。

“你他妈来试试！”

门又哐当一声在他面前被关上了，只留一鼻子灰的卜凡站在原地把嘴角咧到耳朵根。“不急不急！你慢慢来！”他冲里面喊，恨不得现在打开音响跟着节奏跳一支慢摇的舞，最终还是走回到地毯上盘着腿又开了一把游戏。

他当然不急，里面那个人从头到脚都是他的，每一寸皮肤每一根骨头别人都别想抢走，流一滴血他都连着自己的心脏绞痛。李振洋曾经笑卜凡，说你跟岳明辉怕不是什么圣经里的亚当和夏娃吧，他就是你的骨中骨，你的肉中肉。

更何况他知道他的Eve在浴室里正忙活些什么。想到那些他又开始心神不宁了。

 

卜凡曾经听过小弟死皮赖脸非要给他推荐的一个乐队，李英超把耳机强行塞在他听惯了hiphop的耳朵里，那个台湾独立乐团在电吉他和鼓点的声音里慵懒地唱，一池春水啊，如梦的台北。

白天他们下飞机之后去拍杂志，李振洋一进服装间就在放衣服的架子当中眼尖地逮到一条裙子。其实也可能不是李振洋眼睛尖，因为那条裙子实在是太显眼了——它是明黄色的，挂在一片东南亚风的花花绿绿衬衫中间，艳压群芳，招蜂引蝶。他们心里都明了大概是造型师姐姐又要瞎剪瞎拼些什么奇怪的衣服，见怪不怪地坐着刷手机，李振洋赌瘾上来了抓住岳明辉就要和他划拳——“谁输了谁穿裙子，”他从衣架上把那件衣服抻出来展示了一下，细吊带，多褶的宽大的裙摆，后背是繁冗复杂的绑带设计。岳明辉干脆利落地拒绝了他。

“别发疯啊，洋洋。”

于是欲求不满的李振洋又转过身来抓住了卜凡，“弟弟，赌不赌！赢了能看一米八八大洋哥穿裙子，不亏！”卜凡还没来得及反应岳明辉就从背后幽幽地插话：“你当模特的时候穿的还少么？我们都看腻了。” 不怕死的小弟在一边附和，被李振洋眼珠子一骨碌盯上了。

“这样吧，”大模露出牙齿笑得满足而狡黠，“我输了小弟穿，你输了老岳穿。”

卜凡不出所料地在三局两胜的哥俩好啊六六六中输掉了，他本身上学的时候泡夜店泡的就少，在划拳这方面对战师哥只能拥有绝对劣势。更何况他并不像李振洋一样是个赌徒，这种事情的胜负欲对他来说没有意义——他的胜负欲都用在其他地方了，比如如何死缠烂打岳明辉。现在被死缠烂打的人正面对三个弟弟的瞎起哄挣扎着宁死不从：“不是，你们仨讲不讲理？为什么凡子和洋洋打赌我是赌注？” 然而没有人来做他的救世主。“你乖乖就范吧老岳。”李振洋张罗着把明黄色的花骨朵儿给他往身上套，“我菏泽之光从来不讲理。”

最终他们还是没能得逞，来叫准备化妆的Cody打断了这场毫无意义的赌约，四个人在陌生的台湾工作人员面前立刻正经起来。卜凡在和岳明辉一组拍照片的时候摄影师要求他们做一模一样的动作，两个人为了露左脸还是右脸差点打起来，最后妥协选择了对称。曾经的半专业模特不明白队长怎么就那么爱笑，他们面对面站着，本应冷漠无情的西城少爷看着他的脸连着笑场了四次，一张脸跟朵花儿一样突然绽放，连眼角的细纹都开得恰到好处，让卜凡控制不住地在脑海里一次又一次闪过那条褶皱繁多的裙子。

闪过性张力十足的刺青，细吊带遮盖住的风景，裙摆下青筋鼓起的细不可握的脚踝。

拍摄结束天已经黑透了，坐在保姆车后排的岳明辉闭着眼睛靠着窗户养神，李振洋和李英超在前面头挨着头分享同一副耳机，卜凡踌躇半天，还是轻轻捅了捅他，在那人看过来的时候从背包里抻出了一个牛皮纸袋子，眼睛像大狗一样亮晶晶。

岳明辉看到袋口露出一闪而过的黄色，就知道今天晚上完蛋了。

 

于是事情就变成了现在这样，夏娃躲在浴室里忙活着收拾自己和对付裙子，亚当坐在地毯上被队友骂了个狗血淋头。手机上的时钟又过去了十分钟，卜凡终于透过耳机听到了浴室门传来的咔哒声，他合上电脑的盖子抬头望去，睫毛下的晶状体看到了这辈子见过最绝的一道风景。胜过北京香山的红叶，胜过香港的浅水湾，胜过日月潭和阿里山。

他不自觉地在喉头咽下一口唾液，招手想让岳明辉走过来——那男人也的确这么做了。他的哥哥在性事上从来都不是个放不开的人，现在既然已经费了好大力气穿上了，索性昂着头走得大大方方，甚至还在卜凡面前站定了转过身去让他欣赏那些露背和绑带的设计。他最近行程太多疏于锻炼，一身骄傲的腱子肉消了个七七八八，白皙的肩膀一挺直了就能看到背后两块刀锋一样突起的骨头，正正插在人心尖尖上溅起两滴血。两条吊带和丝绸之间交叉的空隙就这样从脖颈处一路开到腰部往下，甚至能看到一点点尾椎骨以及甜蜜的圆润弧度的阴影。很明显他嫌麻烦在裙子底下挂了真空，再往下是裙摆，热烈又繁复，浪花随着岳明辉转身的动作荡起波纹。

那首诗怎么背，高中老师教过的——郎船安两桨，侬舸动双桡。扫黛开宫额，裁裙约楚腰。

他此刻长腿一跨就坐在了卜凡身上，用结实的小屁股去蹭男朋友运动裤下已经明显鼓起的一大包，还不怀好意地伸手下去抓。“我们凡子够硬的。”他坏笑着眨眨眼睛，搂着卜凡的脖子额头抵着额头。岳明辉已经卸了妆，为了做造型留得过长的刘海被他湿漉漉地一把抓到了脑袋顶上，一张小脸没了白天那些乱七八糟的闪光和亮片，反而显出分明的轮廓和原始的野性来。卜凡头晕眼花地往前猛地凑过去要亲他，牙齿和牙齿磕在一起，两颗锋利的小虎牙在弟弟厚实的嘴唇上划开一条豁口。

“呀，流血了——”

岳明辉一脸歉意地凑上来用舌头舔舐他嘴唇上的伤口，卜凡感到一点清醒的疼痛，可那疼痛很快就和他们彼此口腔之间交换的血腥味道一同混进情欲里变成了催化素，让他越发硬得发疼。这个充满了舌头与舌头的缠裹的吻漫长到让他快要窒息，恍惚间以为自己坠入了某个湖泊并在四周无孔不入的湖水中甘愿一再坠落再坠落。他们好不容易分开的时候一条银线淫靡地连在两个人中间，最终在某个地方微不可闻地啪地断掉了，垂下去亮晶晶地挂在岳明辉嘴角。  
“——哥哥得补偿你。”

他的小脑袋拱到了卜凡的运动裤上，双手顺着松紧带往下一扒卜凡就挺起腰顺从地让他连着灰色的平角内裤一起脱了下来。岳明辉伸出手去轻轻撸动着根部，伸出粉色的舌头舔了舔嘴唇，随后小心地收起虎牙把他的顶端含了进去，嘬紧脸颊尽力排出空气。卜凡没克制住发出了一声急促的喘息，随后看到那颗小脑袋得意地晃了一晃，缓慢地把他整根吞了进去，他甚至能感觉到自己的龟头抵在狭窄的喉咙口上，随着岳明辉费力吞咽口水的动作一收一缩，爽得他差点直接缴械投降，只好赶快把目光偏离到那个瘦削的起起伏伏的后背上，通过研究那些交叉的繁复的绑带来转移注意力。

妈的，我男朋友怎么这么会？

卜凡在精关失守的边缘推开岳明辉的脑袋，把他拉上来交换了一个咸湿的吻，随后身子一矮掀开裙摆钻了进去，半个人都消失在层层叠叠的褶皱下面。岳明辉自然知道他要干什么，舒舒服服地岔开腿靠着床头躺好了，任凭他在下面尽职尽责地服务。

不管是按道理还是现实情况来讲，这都是卜凡第一次身处隐秘而色情的裙底，明黄色的遮障让他想起小时候在炎热天气里挂过的蚊帐，光线半遮半透使得视线里的所有事物都染上暧昧的阴影，连同哥哥的大腿和胯骨，腹肌和下体。小学语文课本形容，像大漠黄沙，丰收的庄稼，落日的夕阳，大片望不到边的迎春花。

他老老实实地口了一会儿之后把一根手指一路摸索过去抵在了那个欲望的入口，拜之前在浴室里磨蹭的四十分钟所赐，那里现在轻轻一戳便柔软又潮湿，几乎是迫不及待地微微张开迎接手指的侵入。卜凡听到岳明辉急不可耐的哼哼，于是从裙摆里钻出来，伸手够了一个小瓶子倒满手心，在后穴里反复来回耐心地抠挖，直到岳明辉的声调陡然升高再坠落。如果，如果不是因为今天在拍摄现场香槟喝太多的缘故，卜凡已经分不清那里的液体究竟是润滑还是哥哥自己分泌出的饱满汁液，他在卜凡把自己送进去之前就在额头上布满了汗水，刘海一缕一缕地掀起露出潮红的小脸。他的哥哥从头到脚都湿透了，每一下撞击都掀起潮汐，每一次潮汐都掀起更高的更高的浪头，绞紧的内壁不断吸附得更深，让人情愿亲吻他，情愿迷失，情愿溺毙。

卜凡忍住不管不顾横冲直撞的冲动硬生生停下来，身子底下的人睁开眼睛迷蒙地看着他。“宝贝儿……喊句好听的。”他喘息着用龟头轻轻去磨岳明辉的敏感点，男人咒骂着用胳膊把自己撑起来，凑到他耳边去用虎牙轻咬他的附耳。“凡子，快进来……哥哥想要你。”他从牙关里挤出一声脏话，坚持不懈地追问：“想要什么？说清楚。”

岳明辉笑了，卜凡总是讲不清楚他究竟是美而自知还是美而不自知，而此刻的他笑得仿若戏台上琵琶弹得最好的风尘女子，美得世俗又鲜活，一垂眼皮就是尘烟里最动人的火花。这片火花附在他耳膜上噼里啪啦地炸，对他说，想要你操我。于是他再也忍不住把自己全数奉献，换来欲望情潮的劈天盖地。

他一边把脸埋在岳明辉的肩头努力冲撞一边凑在那人耳边黏黏糊糊地舔他的耳廓，恶意地发出湿乎乎的水声。爸比，岳岳爸比，他学着今天在机场的台湾粉丝喊他，把大少爷臊了个满脸通红。以后这条裙子可以常穿，卜凡逗他，换来岳明辉曲起膝盖的一记顶腹。去你妈的，想找小姑娘就别来烦老子。

不是——不是这样的，哥哥。卜凡讨好地亲亲他明黄色吊带下胸口半遮半掩的纹身，什么小姑娘，没一个小姑娘能有你艳，能有你鲜活，能有你野。

我想和你在春天去游泳，去赤裸着身体跳进清凉的湖泊里，天地都被阳光笼罩，我抱住你任你攀附在我身上，尝你一口，再尝你一口。你不会水也没有关系，因为我才是会溺死的那一个，你知道吧，我才是。

因为你是一池春水，你知道吧。

如梦的台北。


End file.
